Excuse me, have you seen my Dumbass?
by OddEyes588
Summary: Rin returns home and can't find her resident dumbass, Yugo. She knows he's home since the D-Wheel is still in the garage, so where is that adorkable banana-headed moron?


**I was bored and scrolling through tumblr and found some Appleshipping stuff.**

**Apparently it's that easy to get my creative-juices going, so enjoy.**

Yugo was definitely still in the house, because their D-Wheel was still in the garage, and he _never _left without the thing.

But for some reason that Rin couldn't fathom, he wasn't answering her when she called out his name.

Highly unusual, since he usually replied instantly with some hyperactive/dorky/both greeting that either made her laugh or cringe (usually the latter of the two).

"Yugo? Are you here?" Rin called out again as she closed the door behind her, "I got some new parts for the D-Wheel, and I ended up meeting Yuzu while I was at the market, and she gave me some candy…"

Rin's eyes darted around the room as she slowly put the bag containing bits and pieces of metal, as well as a red box that contained different varieties of chocolate inside it.

"Yugo? Come on, I saw the D-Wheel in the garage… I know you're in here!" Rin called out again.

Still nothing.

She was obligated to be a little worried by this point, so she checked the other rooms and found… nobody.

_Suspicious…_

"_Wait, I get it…" _Rin's mental lightbulb shot to life, "_he's probably trying to get the drop on me… you would think that he'd have figured out that I've got nerves of steel by now…"_

Rin smiled mischievously. She didn't know where Yugo had hidden himself, but she knew exactly how to get him to come out.

Rin walked over to the counter and grabbed the box of chocolate, taking off the lid and snatching a piece from the box.

"Aw, I guess I get to have all of this for myself!" Rin said nonchalantly, plopping the sweet confection into her mouth. "Mm! Delicious!"

Knowing Yugo, this would instantly get Yugo to pop out of the dishwasher or something, scrambling for the box before Rin could eat all of the contents inside.

One second… two seconds… three… four… five…

Hm, a little longer than expected.

Ten, eleven, twelve…

Rin suppressed the urge to curl her lip into a small pout and reached for another piece of chocolate, "Man, I wonder where Yuzu got these things…" she said loudly.

Still nothing.

She ate two more pieces, and by this point, five minutes had passed.

The house was still silent, save for the occasional taunts from Rin and the sound of her chewing (she intentionally made the sound of her chewing loud this time so that Yugo could hear it).

She stared down at the box of chocolates, which had exactly 25 pieces inside before she had started eating it.

She popped another one in her mouth, leaving 20 left.

She had not planned to eat ⅕ of the box in one day, considering how much sugar was in these things.

"Ah, I just can't stop!" Rin called out again with a smug grin, "I feel bad, but it looks like Yugo'll have to miss out!"

Honestly, how many times is she going to have to taunt this child before he comes out?

There was also the worry that she might gain weight by eating anymore… but whatever, she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

But five chocolates later (15 left), Yugo had still not popped out.

"_That's two-fifths now… geez, I'm already halfway through this thing…" _Rin thought.

Five more chocolates down the hatch (10 left). Where the heck is this hyperactive moron?

"Ah, there's less than half left…" Rin said loudly.

…

Oh, come on! Yugo has to have reacted at this point! Usually he'd have given himself away by this point, usually it was because he accidentally knocked something over in frustration.

Rin almost felt guilty, eating fifteen of these things in one day.

"Fine then, you wanna be difficult…?" Rin muttered under her breath.

With that, the last ten pieces of chocolate vanished from the box, and Rin sat with a smug grin on her face.

"Oh, no more? Too bad…"

_He has to come out now, frustrated beyond belief…_

…

…

…

"_Huh?"_

She was still alone, sitting on the couch with an empty box in her lap.

"_There's no way he managed to resist that…" _Rin thought as she got up and looked around the room.

Still no sign of the resident-dumbass.

"Maybe he really did go out… but without the D-Wheel?" Rin thought out loud.

She sincerely hoped that wasn't the case, because she had just gorged herself on twenty-five pieces of chocolate, and it better not be for nothing.

Her eyebrows creased in concern.

"Yugo?"

She double-checked the other rooms.

Still no sign of him.

"Okay, seriously, where is that dumbass…" Rin grumbled as she checked every nook and cranny… only to come up empty again.

She sent a text to everyone else, asking if they'd seen him recently.

**SmilePower101: **No, why?

**YugoCanEatShit420: **probs fell off synchro dimen's shit highways

**SmilePower101: **Yuri!

**YugoCanEatShit420: **u no im rite

**YugoCanEatShit420: **:)

**ResidentCatLady: **ive been thinking about putting cut on costs

**ResidentCatLady: **i think i cud save money by losing mouth to feed

**ResidentCatLady: **how much can i save by killing yuri?

**Yuto: **No, I haven't seen Yugo recently

**Yuto: **Also, wtf Serena

**ResidentCatLady: **come on you wudnt miss him

**YugoCanEatShit420: **lol, Yuto still hasn't changed his name

**YugoCanEatShit420: **fuckin loser

**Yuto: **Eat shit, Yuri

**SmilePower101: **Whoa, let's all calm down…

**BirbSibling: **I heard something about killing Yuri?

**Yuto: **RURI!

**TomatoHeadIsMine: **Ooh! Are we finally getting rid of the kidnapper?

**TomatoHeadIsMine: **who changed my name again

**TomatoHeadIsMine:** i promise i will find you

**SmilePower101: **Y-yuzu…?

**YugoCanEatShit420: **lmao pinky still hasnt figured out how to change names

**YugoCanEatShit420:** who tf is banging on my door

**YugoCanEatShit420: **HOW TF DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST

**YugoCanEatShit420: **WE'RE LITERALLY DIMENSIONS APART

**YugoCanEatShit420: **yuya pls help ur girlfriend is gonna kill me

**SmilePower101: **what

**YugoCanEatShit420: **this is why you dont date tsunderes holy shit i think shes gonna break the door hurrythefuckup

Rin _immediately _closed the hot mess that is the group chat, since they were clearly no help whatsoever.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually…" Rin sighed.

* * *

It was late now.

The sun was down, the sky was dark, the moon was up, and he _still wasn't here_.

She had sent multiple messages to Yugo, and called him at least ten times now.

Still, no answer.

Rin tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. "Where is he…"

It was unusual for Yugo to not answer her calls or texts, and he was never out this late without telling her first.

"Wait, what if he did go out without his D-Wheel and got lost…" Rin muttered out loud.

She was pacing back and forth now, her thumb near her lip as she tried to resist the urge to bite it.

"Crap, I've been here all day and didn't consider the possibility that Yugo could go full-dumbass… I'm such an idiot…!" Rin cursed as she immediately grabbed her jacket.

Her guard went down.

When she turned around, however, she didn't expect to see somebody in a clown mask.

She wasn't particularly _scared _of clowns, but they were definitely creepy.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sound of a loud slap filled the house, and the clown mask flew off.

"Ouch! Agh…!"

Rin stared down at the familiar head of blue hair and yellow bangs, her chest heaving.

"Y… Yugo!?" Rin yelled, "What the—where have you been!?"

Yugo groaned as he rubbed the red hand mark on his cheek (courtesy of Rin), "I just wanted to surprise you, that's all!" He exclaimed.

_Oh my god…_

"Ugh… you moron…" Rin sighed, "when did you get back?"

"I never left."

"You—ugh! Then where were you!?"

"Uhhh…"

"_Yugo…"_

"Oh, fine! I was inside the roof!" Yugo admitted.

A pause.

"You were _inside _the roof?" Rin said in disbelief.

"See, I discovered that there's an open space where the roof is," Yugo started to explain, "So I thought 'man, this is the perfect place to prank Rin!' and spent an hour trying to get inside without making it look suspicious."

"So you've been here all day?"

"Yes."

"And you stayed completely quiet the entire time I was here?"

"Also, yes."

"Even when I was eating the chocolate?"

"That's correct. Oh, and you suck, by the way."

"For the entire _five hours _I've been home?"

"Yeah, and I am _really _hungry now."

"All so you could scare me?"

"Absolutely, yes."

Rin stared at him in disbelief, and Yugo stared back innocently.

"Are you… mad?" Yugo asked.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just…" Rin sighed as she tried to describe what she was feeling.

"But hey! On the bright side, I finally managed to get the better of you!" Yugo exclaimed with a goofy grin, "So it was totally worth waiting until you let your guard down!"

Another pause.

"God, you are _such _a moron…" Rin groaned.

"Yup!" Yugo said happily, "But I'm your moron, right?"

Rin's face contorted as though she was in pain. "God, could you be any cheesier?" Rin says, her voice dripping with exasperation.

Yugo continued to grin at her, his usual goofy smile melting her heart.

"You're a massive moron, you know that?" Rin sighed.

"Ehehe!" Yugo chuckled.

_Damn that adorkable face of his…_

"Well, I'm famished so…"

Yugo got to his feet and went to the kitchen, grabbing a cup-ramen from the pantry, "Ah, thank god for whoever invented food that can be made in minutes!" Yugo said as he put the cup down.

"Mmph…!?"

Rin suddenly grabbed his face, cupping his cheeks in her palms before leaning forward on her tiptoes, moving her face closer to his.

"_Yeah… you're definitely my moron…"_

The feeling of his lips against hers was always a rush.

Rin separated from him, a coy smile on her face as Yugo stared at her, dumbfounded.

"As a reward for managing to startle me for the first time, you can sit down and let me handle dinner tonight!" Said Rin, pushing past him, grabbing the cup-ramen, and shoving the instant-noodles back into the pantry.

"Huh?" Yugo snapped back to his senses, "But I don't think I can wait too long, I'm starving—"

Rin flashed him another coy smile, her eyes staring right at him with a suggestive look on her face.

"Instant-Noodles aren't that healthy anyways, so I'll be making sure that you get proper nutrition." Rin said calmly, "And if you shut up and let me feed you, I promise to give you another reward later tonight…"

Yugo's cheeks pinkened and he gulped. "Y-yes ma'am…"

Rin giggled as she wrapped an apron around herself and walked over to him. "Good! Now go sit down and relax. Also, if you could check the group-chat to make sure they didn't actually kill Yuri, that'd be great!"

"Wait, what?"

Rin smiled as she grabbed some ingredients from the pantry, "_Geez, I must really have a thing for morons…"_ she thought to herself.

**End**

**My headcanon is that Rin is Morosexual (Attracted to Dumbasses and Dumbasses exclusively)**.

**Seriously, look at Yugo.**

**Look at this boy.**

**This boy is a Hyper Dumbass and I love him.**

**Also, your favorite ship in Arc-V apparently says something about you, the Yu-Boy/Bracelet Girl ships say:**

**Fruitshipping: You're addicted to childhood friend-into-relationship ships.**

**Predatorshipping: You either want not only a girlfriend who can kick your ass, but a girlfriend who can kick your ass ON COMMAND… or you want a boyfriend who exudes too much sass energy.**

**Appleshipping: You're morosexual, and love dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively.**

**FallenAngelShipping: You can only read/watch hentai if the characters are two consenting adults who love each other very much.**

**Yes, I stole that from tumblr. I do what I want, WOO.**


End file.
